


Allurement

by Duchesse



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, smug asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Viren seems to be descending into madness with his claims about the magic mirror. You’re utterly startled and ensnared when something actually comes of it.[Aaravos/Reader].





	Allurement

**Author's Note:**

> i have a problem. thanks.

There were still days where the burning behind your eyes was enough to jolt you awake at night, out of the void and stuff of your nightmares. The cold basin water never eased the agony; hot water only made it worse, but you reasoned that opting for anything other than gouging out your own eyes was a good remedy to attempt.

Viren had dropped the viscous black serum into his eyes, screamed for a while and then never again. It seemed to have no prolonged affects on him; he continued on in his secrecy as always. And yet you could only pray that three hours would come and go before writhing out of your sheets.

“You say you’re loyal to me. Prove it.” You had recalled those words of his so callously as he pried your left eye wide, the curvaceous vial hanging inches above it. “There is something I want to try, something I need to know.”

Truthfully, the pain had become all encompassing. It was such a hotness that raced through your body like liquid, almost as though lava had been injected into your veins. The black smoke rose from your eyes in plumes, you could see them and nothing else. 

You could feel nothing aside from the heat behind your eyes, and the black serum sticking your lashes together. You heard your muffled sobs behind Viren’s palm as he quieted you, whilst asking you if you saw anything in the mirror.

Unlike Viren, it only appeared to you as but just a mere mirror for sometime. He babbled almost maniacally, fingers digging into your arms and shaking you in his attempt to articulate his experiences.

“Lord Viren, I still see nothing.” He had you in front of the magic mirror again, insisting that he saw someone in it;  _something_ in it. “With all due respect, have you been getting sleep at night?”

“I- that’s not of concern now,” he circled you so his face was but centimeters away from the glass, eyes narrowed as though questioning his own sanity. “How can you not see it? I see a room! A fire! It’s a- a study of some sort!”

You tried to mask your concern with intrigue, thumbs circling one another at your waist. “And you say you see a man sometimes as well?”

“I don’t know what he is. A man. An elf.  _Something_  else.” Viren’s voice rasped in his frustration, hands swinging wildly before thrusting them on either side of the mirror, rattling it enough to make you gasp and nearly lurch forward to catch it. “I’ve never seen the like before. He’s taunting me, I feel it.”

With tentative steps, you moved closer to him to give him a hearty clap on the shoulder. “My Lord, I don’t doubt you experiences, but I just… I’m not seeing what you see. Please, why don’t you take a step outside, and I’ll clean up the room a bit?”

He stood still, the severity of his gaze unyielding on the mirror, putting a deeper fear in your gut that he would smash it with his bare fists if you let him in the room alone any longer. A wave of relief collapsed your shoulders when he blew out an exasperated breath between his thin lips.

“Fine, fine,” he relented, coaxing a smile of delight from you. “But, you are to stay here until I return. I’m going to get to the bottom of this, I know there’s something there.”

You rolled your shoulders back, holding an arm at your waist as you bowed. “Yes, milord. Take your time.”

His words haunted you, prickled the back of your neck and set your hairs straight like needles. Even as the coarse bristles of your broom hissed across stone, and the clouds of dust inevitability shortened your lifespan by the minute, you couldn’t shake the sensation of being watched, of there being  _something_  there with you.

The dungeon was already cold and dank, walls that dismal gray that seemed to make the room far smaller than what it already was. Even the docile flicker of candlelight reaching from the corners offered little solace, no warmth to your bones.

You thought the flames flickered a bit, tracing your gaze towards the mirror almost instinctively at this point. The splintery handle fell between your fingers, clattering hollowly, echoing deep in your brain as you slowly turned towards the mirror and the image of a man staring back at you.

This was not you- that much you were certain of.

His head and part of his face was obscured by a cloak that twinkled in the same way as his skin; an oddity in and of itself. Even from the distance where you stood, there was something about his eyes aside from the black scelera that unsettled you; rattled you to spine, froze you to the marrow.

You felt as though you were under the watchful gaze of a predator, or an executor. Surely, your expression was readable to him, but he regarded you neutrally and blinked only every so often.

He was observing you, simply put.

“I must be going mad. Viren has finally dragged me down with him.” You muttered hastily to yourself, fingers groping and twisting the front of your robes. “How long have you been standing there?”

His gold irises flitted to your lips when you spoke, lingering a moment before reached your eyes again. He only blinked.

“Ca-can you even hear me?”

This time, his chin lifted a little higher as a taut smile stretched across his lips. You saw the stars on his cloak shift as he lifted his hand, two fingers beckoning you nearer to the mirror with such calm fluidity that it made you uneasy.

Ever the fool, you were led by your curiosity rather than reason. You had no reason to do anything other than flee the room and retrieve Viren, yet you were lured by the glittering marks on his body and the assuredness that danced in his eyes.

Once you before the mirror, his smile seemed to sprawl wider yet, his hand coming to rest on the glass, presumably, from his own side. Your fingertips still scuffed the fabric against your chest together, but slowly and surely you reeled a hand away from yourself to touch the part of mirror where his palm rested.

“Who are you?” you asked.

He tilted his head, continuing to smile as his lips formed words you could not decipher.


End file.
